


It's tradition

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Casey wants to learn how to surf





	It's tradition

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: surfing

When Casey had suggested in the morning that it might be fun to learn how to surf, Zeke had eyed him skeptically.

„Are you sure? It looks pretty tricky, and you are not what I would call a sports ass.“

Casey had laughed.  
„Just because I'm not into football and can't climb this stupid rope during gym doesn't mean that I hate all sport.

C'mon, Zeke, this is Hawaii and surfing is a tradition around here. It would be a like an offense if we won't even give it a try.“

Finally, Zeke had given in. Though he secretly worried that he would have to explain it to Casey's parents later when he broke his bones and ended up at the hospital.

Now, some hours later, Zeke was sitting on the beach, still out of breath from endless, futile tries to get on the board and to stay there at least for some moments. And Casey seemed to have the best time of his life; he mastered the waves as if he had never done anything else and even dared his first stunts, and his teacher called him a natural.

Zeke smirked. This boy was always good for a surprise. But to be honest: he was proud of him.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> written for fffc summer bingo (Dreamwidth)


End file.
